The present invention relates to a network system and, in particular, to integrating interactive devices having different requirements into an entertainment and/or information system for use, e.g., in a building complex having a number of rooms.
Numerous and relatively large lodging complexes, such as hotels, have included certain entertainment and/or information accessing features in their rooms in order to attract customers. In addition to conventional TV programs that can be accessible from each room, other entertainment, shopping and/or business-related options are made available, through television screen displayed menus. These include video on demand, shopping networks, world wide web accessibility and video games that are played independently of the world wide web. The number and kind of interactive devices are expected to increase. Such devices may be marketed by one or more companies and could have different network requirements and/or operation-associated protocols. Current entertainment systems require that present and expected future interactive devices be adapted to their system. That is, in order to properly function with present entertainment systems, the interactive device and/or the entertainment system itself must be modified so that they are compatible with each other. No current entertainment system permits the plugging in or other interconnection of each and any interactive device without first incorporating compatibility changes.
Related to the physical connectivity requirements, it is also necessary to effectively gather input data from users of the system in order to respond within an acceptable time interval. Some interactive devices, such as web browsers and video cassette players, have less stringent requirements as applied to the time within which a response needs to be generated. On the other hand, some interactive devices have substantially greater Input rates and, in order to meet customer expectation, these devices require that relatively rapid responses be generated by the system and returned to the interactive devices. For example, players of video games do not want to experience delays that they are not responsible for when playing these games. Accommodations and balancing among these different interests associated with interactive devices must be made in order to achieve user acceptance without inefficient or wasteful use of system capability and system components.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to devise an entertainment/information system that facilitates the integration of present and future interactive devices into the system. In the ideal situation, essentially no adaptation of the system and/or interactive device is required. Rather, the version of the interactive device that is marketed to users through other distribution channels is the same version that is readily and effectively interconnected to the particular entertainment/information system.
In accordance with the present invention, a system is provided in which devices including interactive devices are integrated into the system while eliminating, or substantially reducing, system and/or interactive device modification to achieve the integration. The system includes a plurality of guest terminal subsystems. At least some of the guest terminal subsystems include one or more interactive input devices. These interactive input devices can include a keyboard, mouse, TV remote, video game stations or other input devices. Two or more of the interactive input devices require a different network communication/connection or interface, such as the following serial interfaces: asynchronous RS-485; asynchronous RS-232; and synchronous TTL.
Each of the guest terminal subsystems communicates with a head end system located remotely therefrom and electrically connected thereto using a distribution system. The head end system also includes a router apparatus that communicates with both the host and the guest terminal subsystems. The router apparatus communicates with an output device system that is comprised of a number of interactive output devices. The interactive output devices can include video games, web browsers and video cassette players, for example. The router apparatus is electrically disposed intermediate the host and the distribution system. Generally, inputs from the interactive input devices of the guest terminal subsystems are received by both the router apparatus and the host. The router apparatus includes a head end controller that has overall control of providing the inputs from the interactive input devices of the guest terminal subsystems to the proper interactive output device.
The head end controller communicates with a number of emulation assemblies. Each of the emulation assemblies is electrically connected to one of the output devices of the output device system. Each of such emulation assemblies is configured to properly communicate and function with the output device to which it is connected. In one embodiment, the emulation assemblies are only configured when they are manufactured and before shipment to their final destination. In another embodiment, each of the emulation assemblies is re-configurable at the user""s site using host processing and software so that it can be made compatible with each interactive input device. By way of example, a first emulation assembly can be configured so that it is compatible with a first interactive input device and an associated first interactive output device. A second emulation assembly functions with a second interactive input device and a second interactive output device. The second emulation assembly can be re-configured so that it now is functionally compatible with the first interactive input and output devices, but is not compatible with the second interactive input and output devices. As can be appreciated, this flexibility or adaptability enables the router apparatus to be configured or customized for a particular lodging facility owner/operator, who might want different numbers and/or sets of output devices than another hotel or lodging complex.
Each emulation assembly has an input interface and an output interface. The input interface communicates with a router bus that includes a data line for carrying input information that is to be provided to interactive output devices of the output device system through the selected output interfaces of the appropriate emulation assemblies. In that regard, each emulation assembly input interface accepts only that data or other information that is specifically directed to it. The head end controller supplies an output device address unique to the particular output device that is to receive the designated information. Consequently, unless the input interface of the particular emulation assembly recognizes its address accompanying the current input data, it essentially ignores such data.
With regard to obtaining input information during the operations or workings of the input interactive devices, the head end system, particularly the host, initiates a series of interactive interrogations. Each interactive interrogation is directed to all active input devices in the system. Each interactive interrogation typically includes a number of slots and a number of subslots. Each slot has a predetermined time interval. In one embodiment, each slot has a time interval of {fraction (1/60)}th of a second. Each subslot has a predetermined time interval that relates to a division of the slot time interval. For example, each subslot is a division of {fraction (1/60)}th of a second (i.e., {fraction (1/30)}, {fraction (1/20)}, {fraction (1/15)}, etc.). Each activated input device is assigned to a slot or subslot in a slot, which make up the interactive interrogation. Input data or information from an interactive input device is assigned a particular slot or subslot in a slot primarily based on the response time to be given to the particular input device. Generally, when an input device requires a relatively faster response time, it is given a slot assignment that enables the system to provide the fast response time. By way of example, when the input device is an interactive video game input device, because of the nature of the inputs being provided at a rapid rate by the player and the need to receive immediate responses, such an input device would be assigned to a particular slot. And, in the example where the slot has a {fraction (1/60)}th time interval associated with it, the system would check for new input information from this interactive input device at {fraction (1/60)}th of a second intervals. With respect to input devices that can be checked for inputs less frequently, they can be assigned a subslot within a particular slot. For example, accessing the world wide web using a web browser by means of a keyboard or mouse, typically involves less frequent or less rapid inputs by the user. Such an interactive input device could be assigned a first subslot in a particular slot. As an example only, there might be two subslots associated with a particular slot. For the first subslot in this slot, input information is provided by such an interactive input device during this first subslot time interval. For the second subslot of this particular slot, it is not utilized to receive any input from the input device that is assigned to the first subslot, but may receive input information from another input device that is assigned to the second subslot. In accordance with this example, updated input information is obtained for the input device having this subslot assignment at a rate one-half the rate that video game inputs are obtained. As can be appreciated, instead of two subslots in a slot, there could be three subslots, four subslots, and so forth. Relatedly, there can be multiple subslots, such as two subslots, during a particular interrogation or poll. One slot of the interrogation may have subslots based on a first time division of the slot and another slot might have subslots based on a different time division (e.g., {fraction (1/30)} v. {fraction (1/15)} of a second).
With respect to communications between input and output devices, as part of the communications operation, an interactive input device that will generate inputs during operation by its user will be assigned to a certain interactive output device of the output device system by the host. Additionally, this interactive input device will be assigned a slot or subslot by the host. The host conveys such assignment information to the head end controller. The host sends out a poll to the guest terminal subsystems including a series of interactive interrogations for use in receiving input information from currently activated interactive input devices. The interactive interrogation is received by the guest terminal subsystems by means of the distribution system. For each assigned slot and/or subslot in a slot, any input present from the interactive input device having such assigned slot or subslot is provided in that time interval of the assigned slot or subslot. A response by an interactive input device, which is found in its assigned slot or subslot, is received by the host and the head end controller. The host provides a xe2x80x9ctickxe2x80x9d or indication to the head end controller each time input information should be received by the head end controller from a slot or subslot. That is, a tick is generated when a poll message is sent by the head end controller and, therefore, a response is expected to be received to that poll message. The head end controller correlates slot or subslot information to a particular emulation assembly and output device connected thereto. Such correlation involves providing an address for the emulation assembly, together with the input information, and outputting it to the router bus. The emulation assembly that has the address associated with the input information receives such input information at its input interface. The emulation assembly formats the input information or data so that it is acceptable to the interactive output device connected to the output interface of the emulation assembly. The interactive output device receives this current or updated input information and acts on such information just as it would if it were connected directly to its associated interactive input device. In acting on this current input information, the interactive output device functions to generate an output that is to be sent back to the particular interactive input device. Such output information or data is transmitted through a modulator and subsequently to the distribution system and then to the guest terminal subsystem having the associated interactive input device. This interactive input device can then act on or reply to the updated information received from its associated interactive output device. This process or series of steps continues as the user or player provides further inputs and acts on responses or outputs from the particular interactive output device to which is connected the interactive input device being utilized by the user.
Based on the foregoing summary, a number of salient features of the present invention can be readily recognized. A system and methodology integrate different devices including interactive devices into a system that provides information and/or entertainment. Such a system can be conveniently installed in a hotel or other lodging complex. The system facilitates interconnection of such different devices, which can be available from a number of different manufacturers, without modifications to the host hardware and software. The system is scalable in that additional devices can be incorporated relatively easily at the head end. Likewise, for environments in which fewer output devices are required, the system accommodates such a reduced number of output devices. Relatedly, the system is adaptable to changes in the number and kind of output devices. In that regard, emulation assemblies can be re-configured to properly function with a different selected output device. Furthermore, the obtaining of input information is enhanced by efficiently using system bandwidth capabilities in the form of slot/subslot arrangements when input devices are polled. The system is also designed to provide relatively more rapid replies to those inputs requiring more immediate responses, such as inputs from video games.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion, particularly when taken together with the accompanying drawings.